No More Camp
by SloTurtle
Summary: Bell never really wanted to go to camp. But she was still shipped to a crazy wacked up summer camp, and she recorded everything she needed in her journal. here it is


Bell was an odd child. She could somehow move through shadows without being seen, which I might add is AWESOME! Well, she was sent to a summer camp that was pretty weird last week and now here is her story all written down by moa.

Jan, 1st 2013

My first day at summer camp was really wild, I met this cool guy named Percy. He says that his father is Poseidon, I don't believe him, Percy has ocean like eyes and way messy hair. Here is what happened. I was walking up to this really big gate without a door, above the gate it had some weird writing, like Greek or something, I could read it though. The sign read 'camp half blood'. I walked inside and the very first thing I saw is going to haunt me for life, A man with goat legs! Running around chasing Percy hollering something about swords. My first thought, this place is going to drive my nuts. A guy in a wheel-chair rolled up to me and told me that I was going to have lots of fun here and that I was going to have to stay in the Zeus cabin 'cause I hadn't been claimed yet. By the way, what does 'claimed' mean? Are these people from a cult or something? Well, I got my stuff and set it in the Zeus cabin, which I have to say was_ FULL_ of beds and sleeping bags, probably the biggest cabin there.

Jan, 3rd 2013

Tonight is the big campfire thing that they do every week I guess, everyone is talking about it. I am not that excited though "Hey! Shove off!" one of the Zeus cabin kids nudged me off the log, where I landed in the dust, on my tooshie. Then something surprised me, I never thought someone would do this in this camp of snobby jerks, someone reached out a hand and said in the sweetest most soft voice I have ever heard "Need a hand?" A boy with dark eyes and black hair said "O-okay" I hated myself for stuttering. The Emo looking boy helped me off the ground and I dusted myself off "Thanks" I said "At least there is one decent person here" "Well, That decent person might want to know your name" The boy smile and winked at me, My face turned bright red, even though I didn't like him, I felt embarrassed "M-my name?" I asked "Yeah" he nodded "Oh, my name is Bellatrix, but you can call me Bell" I told him "Well Bell, I am Nico, But you can just call me Nico" He chuckled at his unfunny wise-crack and sat on an empty log. Nico patted the spot next to him, gesturing that I sit down with him, which pathetically I did, but only 'cause I didn't want to sit with ocean eyes and goat boy. The Campfire lasted until midnight and then we all went to our cabins to rest.

Jan, 6th 2013

Today is Saturday and the Zeus cabin is having a party. Sadly, I have to attend. Darcy, another Zeus brat, ordered some pizza and started handing out some soda "What kind of pizza did we get?" One of the boys asked Darcy "Every kind" Darcy laughed and drank her Pepsi. Someone opened the door and stepped inside, it was some red head and a guy in a bowtie and cap that said 'Pizza Hut', everyone got real quiet "Did somebody order some pizza?" The guy said grinning like a fool "Uh…" The kid who knocked me off the log stuttered "Yeah, We did" Darcy tried sounding brave, but her voice quivered "Who are you?" I stood up and walked up to the British sounding guy and the red head "I" He hesitated, then smiled again "Am The Doctor"

"Doctor?" I said pondering what the second part may be "Doctor 'Who'?" I asked. Doctor what's his face looked at a piece of paper and turned it up side down "Oh…" He said and looked at all

of the kids in the cabin "This is the wrong place time and fan fiction!" Doctor stuffed the paper in his pocket and ran out the door to a weird box. We never saw _HIM _again.

Nico invited me to go sword fighting with him. So did Percy, but you know how that is.

Well anyways, I was walking to his cabin, the Hades cabin, and when I opened the door I saw a girl sitting on her bunk and sharpening her sword threateningly.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" She said as she hopped off her bunk and stepped forward, nearly face to face with me "Uh… I'm looking for Nico. I am his… friend?" I said to her, trying to not shrink away from her brutality "Hmmph. Well what cabin are you from?" She muttered as a shadow passed the floor "Zeus. I haven't been 'claimed' yet." I emphasized the word 'claimed'

"Hey, you're here!" Nico stepped out of a corner and patted my back "Glad you could make it. You ready to go?" He said smiling greatly. I swear, If that girl wasn't there I would slap that smile off his pretty little face "Yeah" Me and The Girl said at the same time "Oh, I almost forgot. Bell, this is Luna. My sister." He whispered the last part to me as if it were a secret "Yeah, we've already met" I said, slowly nudging the sword tip away from my throat "Let's just go, Zeusy girl" Luna muttered and stormed through the door.

When we got out side to the training area, Me and Luna were first. I was extremely nervous because she looked like she was going to slice my head off first chance she got. "Ready?" The flag raised "Set!" it batted in the wind "Fight!" The flag swooshed down and so did Luna. She just disappeared, Not a trace left… until she stepped out of a dark shadow behind me. I turned

around quickly as Luna swung her sword at me. Our blades crashed together and it began, and epic battle between two really, really, angry demi-gods. Luna knocked my sword out of my hand with her foot and then charged me. I leapt to the ground and she ran past me, missing, I then grabbed for my sword while she regained her balance and I stood up. Luna came at me again and I blocked her swing, then slid my foot behind her, tripping her, Her sword flew to the side and landed in a bush. I set my foot on her chest and pointed my blade at her "My point" I said cheerfully, and held out my hand to help her up. To my surprise, she took it, and lot of people crowded around me, cheering my name and everything. A sudden burst of light came

from above my head, I looked up to see the symbol from the Zeus cabin "The New Girl has been claimed!" Someone in the group shouted in shock


End file.
